concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanilla Fudge
RICK MARTIN AND THE SHOWMEN #1 (196? - 1964) 1) Rick Martin vocals, guitar 2) Joseph 'Joey' Brennan drums 3) Joey Granelli bass 4) ? keyboards RICK MARTIN AND THE SHOWMEN #2 (1964 - 1965) 1) Rick Martin 2) Joey Brennan 3) Joey Granelli 4) Mark Stein vocals, keyboards RICK MARTIN AND THE SHOWMEN #3 (1965 - ca. OCT 1965) 1) Rick Martin 2) Joey Brennan 3) Mark Stein 4) John Voorhis Bogert III (aka Tim 'Timmy' Bogert) vocals, bass THE ELECTRIC PIGEONS (ca. OCT 1965 - ca. NOV 1965) / THE PIGEONS #1 (ca. NOV 1965 - ca. FEB 1966) 1) Joey Brennan 2) Mark Stein 3) Tim Bogert THE PIGEONS #2 (ca. FEB 1966 - DEC 1966) 1) Joey Brennan 2) Mark Stein 3) Tim Bogert 4) Vincent James Martellucci (aka Vince 'Vinnie' Martell) vocals, guitar 1966: Headliner Bar, 9th Avenue and West 43rd Street, New York City, NY 1966: Choo Choo Club, Garfield, NJ The band often jam with The Rascals' singer Eddie Briganti there. unknown date - December 1966: The Action House, Island Park, Long Island, NY The Pigeons played there as house band every weeks. THE PIGEONS #3 (DEC 1966 - APR or MAY 1967) / VANILLA FUDGE #1 (APR or MAY 1967 - MAR 14, 1970) (1973) (1982) 1) Mark Stein 2) Tim Bogert 3) Vince Martell 4) Carmine Appice vocals, drums December 1966 - April or May 1967: The Action House, Island Park, Long Island, NY The Pigeons played there as house band every weeks and they also used this club as rehearsal space from circa April 1967 onwards. January 14, 1967: Bambi's, 1 Casino Terrace, Newport, RI with Left Banke April or May 1967 - December 1967: The Action House, Island Park, Long Island, NY Vanilla Fudge played there as house band every weeks and also used this club as rehearsal space. July 22, 1967: Village Theatre, New York City, NY with The Byrds, Peanut Butter Conspiracy (cancelled), The Seeds July 30, 1967: The Action House, Island Park, Long Island, NY August 10-13, 1967: Avalon Ballroom, 1268 Sutter Street at Van Ness, San Francisco, CA with Mad River (11), Moby Grape (10, 12), Canned Heat (11-12), Big Brother and The Holding Company (13), Lights by The North American Ibis Alchemical Co. (10-13) "Dance Concert" August ??, 1967: Pleasureland Swim Club, Oakland, NJ August 23-27, 1967: Ambassador Theatre, Washington DC with Lothar and The Hand People, Lights by The Psychedelic Power & Light Co. Of San Francisco August 28, 1967: Gibber Hotel, 168 Gibber Road, Kiamesha Lake, Thompson, Sullivan County, NY with The Blues Project September 2, 1967: Village Theatre, New York City, NY with The Illusions, Mitch Ryder September ?, 1967: 'Wonderama', Metromedia TV Show, unknown city, unknown state The band perform: 'You Keep Me Hangin' On'. September 12-17, 1967: The Golden Bear, 306 Ocean Avenue (Highway 101), Huntington Beach, CA September 21 and 23, 1967: Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA with Blue Cheer, Sunshine Company September 24, 1967: Cheetah, 1 Navy Street, Venice Beach, Los Angeles, CA September 25-27, 1967: Whisky à Go Go, Los Angeles, CA with Lee Michaels September 29 - October 1, 1967: Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA with Charles Lloyd Quartet September 29 - October 1, 1967: Cheetah, Aragon Ballroom, 1106 Lawrence Avenue, Chicago, IL with The Fenders, The Boston Tea Party October 4, 1967: Finsbury Park Astoria, Finsbury Park, London, UK with The Young Rascals, Traffic, Tomorrow, The Flowerpot Men, The Art, Jeffrey Lenner (MC) October 5, 1967: Blaises Club, London, UK October 6, 1967: ABC Cinema, Chesterfield, UK with The Young Rascals, Traffic, Tomorrow, The Flowerpot Men, The Art, Jeffrey Lenner (MC) (Vanilla Fudge cancelled due to illness) October 7, 1967: City Hall, Newcastle, UK with The Young Rascals, Traffic, Tomorrow, The Flowerpot Men, The Art, Jeffrey Lenner (MC) (Vanilla Fudge cancelled due to illness) October 8, 1967: Liverpool Empire Theatre, Liverpool, Merseyside, UK with The Young Rascals, Traffic, Tomorrow, The Flowerpot Men, The Art, Jeffrey Lenner (MC) (Vanilla Fudge cancelled due to illness) October 9, 1967: Pavilion, Bath, UK (cancelled due to illness) October 10, 1967: ABC Cinema, Croydon, UK with The Young Rascals, Traffic, Tomorrow, The Flowerpot Men, The Art, Jeffrey Lenner (MC) (Vanilla Fudge cancelled due to illness) October 11, 1967: Town Hall, Birmingham, West Midlands, UK with The Young Rascals, Traffic, Tomorrow, The Flowerpot Men, The Art, Jeffrey Lenner (MC) (Vanilla Fudge cancelled due to illness) October 13, 1967: Colston Hall, Bristol, UK with The Young Rascals, Traffic, Tomorrow, The Flowerpot Men, The Art, Jeffrey Lenner (MC) (Vanilla Fudge cancelled due to illness) October 14, 1967: Gaumont Cinema, Wolverhampton, West Midlands, UK with The Young Rascals, Traffic, Tomorrow, The Flowerpot Men, The Art, Jeffrey Lenner (MC) (Vanilla Fudge cancelled due to illness) October 15, 1967: De Montfort Hall, Leicester, UK with Traffic, Tomorrow, The Flowerpot Men, The Art, Jeffrey Lenner (MC) (Vanilla Fudge cancelled due to illness) October 17, 1967: Gaumont Cinema, Ipswich, UK with The Young Rascals, Traffic, Tomorrow, The Flowerpot Men, The Art, Jeffrey Lenner (MC) (Vanilla Fudge cancelled due to illness) October 20, 1967: UFO, The Blarney Club, Tottenham Court Road, London, UK October ??, 1967: 5th Dimension Club, Leicester, UK with Family, Moody Blues "All-Nighter" November 3, 1967: Village Theatre, New York City, NY with The Yardbirds November 12, 1967: Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, Long Island, NY with The 5th Dimension December 15-17, 1967: Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI with Thyme (15), Rationals (16), Our Mother's Children (16), Epidemic (16), MC-5 (17) December 29, 1967: The New Capital Theatre, 149 Westchester Avenue, Portchester, NY with Charles Lloyd Quartet unknown date, 1967: Speakeasy club, London, UK unknown date, 1967: Coliseum, Portland, OR unknown date, 1967: Hyde Park Teen Center, Cincinnati, OH unknown date, 1967: Ungano's, 210 West 70th Street, New York City, NY The Doors appear there and perform a late night jam with the band. late 1967 or early 1968: 'From The Bitter End', WOR-TV Channel 9, New York City, NY The band perform: 'You Keep Me Hanging On'. unknown date, 1968: 'Beat Club', TV Show, Bremen, West Germany unknown date, 1968: 'The Ray Anthony Show', unknown TV channel, unknown city, unknown state The band perform "You Keep Me Hanging On'. January 4, 1968: Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA with Steve Miller Band, Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee, Sweetwater, Lights by Holy See January 5-6, 1968: Winterland, San Francisco, CA with Steve Miller Band, Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee, Lights by Holy See January 12, 1968: 'Ed Sullivan Show', CBS TV Show, Ed Sullivan Theatre, Broadway, New York City, NY (broadcasting date) The band played 'You Keep Me Hanging On'. January 20, 1968: Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA with The Stone Poynes, Taj Mahal, Alexander's Timeless Blooz Band January 26-28, 1968: Cheetah, 1 Navy Street, Venice Beach, Los Angeles, CA with Siegel-Schwall, The Glass Family January 27, 1968: Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA with The Bee Gees, Spanky and Our Gang February 9, 1986: Winslow Hall, Lasell Junior College, Auburndale, MA with The Spectras February 18, 1968: Durfee Theatre, Fall River, MA February 24, 1968: Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH with Amboy Dukes, The Frightened Trees, Soap (Vanilla Fudge cancelled) March 1, 1968: Westbury Music Fair, 960 Brush Hollow Road, Westbury, NY "Westbury Music Fair Festival" March 8-9 1968: Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA with First Borne March 29, 1968: Commonwealth Armory, Boston, MA April 7, 1968: Eastman Theatre, Rochester, NY April 12, 1968: Orlando Sports Stadium, Orlando, FL with The Grass Roots April 17, 1968: Gym, SUNY, Stony Brook, Long Island, NY with Cream (cancelled), The Vagrants May 4-7, 1968: Palazzo dello Sport, Rome, Italy "First European International Pop Festival" (Vanilla Fudge canceled) May 25, 1968: Dinner Key Auditorium, Coconut Grove, FL with Ojus Philarmonic June 7-8, 1968: Thee Image, Miami, FL with Fantasy June 17, 1968: McFarlin Auditorium, Dallas, TX with Canned Heat June 19, 1968: Music Hall, Houston, TX with Canned Heat June 21, 1968: Fillmore East, New York City, NY with James Cotton, Loading Zone June 27, 1968: Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA July 12, 1968: Cow Palace, Daly City, CA with Iron Butterfly, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Kai Moore, Canned Heat, Sweet Rush, West, Sandy Bull, Wedge, Initial Shock, Phoenix "Harmony Benefit" July 17-18, 1968: Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA with Charles Lloyd, Crome Syrcus July 24, 1968: Wollman Skating Rink, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, NY with Ultimate Spinach "Schaefer Music Festival" July 27, 1968: Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom, 169 Ocean Boulevard, Hampton Beach, NH with The Spectras August 8, 1968: Rhode Island Auditorium, Providence, RI with The Mothers Of Invention, Beacon Street Union, Lights by The Road "Pop Music Festival" August 12, 1968: The Tamarack Lodge, Greenfield Park, Ellenville, NY August 17, 1968: Atlanta Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA with The Jimi Hendrix Experience, Amboy Dukes, Soft Machine, Eire Apparent September 1, 1968: Red Rocks Park, Denver, CO September 3, 1968: Balboa Stadium, San Diego, CA September 4, 1968: Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ September 5, 1968: Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA with Jimi Hendrix Experience, Soft Machine, Eire Apparent September 6, 1968: Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA with Jimi Hendrix Experience, Soft Machine, Eire Apparent September 7, 1968: Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC, Canada with Jimi Hendrix Experience, Soft Machine, Eire Apparent September 8, 1968: Coliseum, Spokane, WA September 9, 1968: Pacific Coliseum, Portland, OR September 13, 1968: Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA with The Jimi Hendrix Experience, Soft Machine, Eire Apparent September 14, 1968: Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA with Jimi Hendrix Experience, Soft Machine, Eire Apparent September 15, 1968: Memorial Coliseum, Sacramento, CA October 4, 1968: Westchester County Center, White Plains, NY with Chambers Brothers October ?, 1968: unknown venue, San Antonio, TX October 11, 1968: Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI with Dharma October 19, 1968: The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA with Big Brother and The Holding Company Featuring Janis Joplin, Buddy Guy Blues Band, Moby Grape, Chambers Brothers "1st Quaker City Rock Festival" November 9, 1968: Massachussets Institute of Technology (MIT), Cambridge, MA November 24, 1968: Alexandria Roller Rink, Alexandria, VA with Rhinoceros, The Steve Miller Band December 7, 1968: Atlanta Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA with Amboy Dukes, Lights by Electric Collage December 15, 1968: University of Dayton, Dayton, OH December 18, 1968: University of Maryland, Baltimore, MD December 26, 1968: Denver Auditorium Arena, Denver, CO with Led Zeppelin, Spirit December 27, 1968. Seattle Centre Arena, Mercer Street & 4th Avenue North, Seattle, WA with Led Zeppelin, Floating Bridge December 28, 1968: Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC, Canada with Led Zeppelin, The Trials of Jayson Hoover December 29, 1968: Civic Auditorium, Portland, OR with Led Zeppelin December 30, 1968: John F. Kennedy Memorial Pavilion, Gonzaga University, Spaokane, WA with Led Zeppelin December 31, 1968: Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA with Richie Havens, Cold Blood, Youngbloods unknown date, 1969: 'Beat Club', TV Show, Bremen, West Germany unknown date, 1969: 'Dick Cavett Show', ABC TV Show, New York Ciy, NY January 4, 1969: Community Concourse, San Diego, CA with Jello's Gass Band January 10-11, 1969: Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA with A.B. Skhy, Illinois Speed Press, Collectors, Richie Havens February 2, 1969: 'Ed Sullivan Show', CBS TV Show, Ed Sullivan Theatre, Broadway, New York City, NY (broadcasting date) The band played 'Shotgun'. February 7-8, 1969: Kinetic Playground, 4812 N. Clark Avenue, Chicago, IL with Led Zeppelin, Jethro Tull February 21, 1969: unknown venue, Gainesville, FL February 22, 1969: Hilton Hotel, Washington D.C. "1969 Junior Prom" March 1, 1969: Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY with The Mothers Of Invention March 2, 1969: Philadelphia Arena, Philadelphia, PA with The Mothers of Invention, Soul Survivors March 4, 1969: 'The Mike Douglas Show', KYW-TV Show, basement studio, 1619 Walnut Street, Philadelphia, PA (broadcasting date) The band perform 'Shotgun' and 'You Keep Me Hanging On'. March 8, 1969: Fillmore East, New York City, NY with Amboy Dukes, Sirocco March 28, 1969: Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT April 4-5, 1969: The Rose Palace, Pasadena, CA with The Collectors, It's A Beautiful Day April 6, 1969: Kinsmen's Fieldhouse, Edmonton, AB, Canada May 17, 1969: Long Island Centre,University of Scranton, Scranton, PA May 29, 1969: The Action House, Island Park, Long Island, NY with Howl, Rosicrucian June 6-7, 1969: Kinetic Playground, 4812 N. Clark Avenue, Chicago, IL with Muddy Waters, Rotary Connection June 13, 1969: Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI June 20, 1969: unknown venue, San Bernardino, CA "Newport Pop Festival" June 27 or 28 or 29, 1969: Mile High Stadium, Denver, CO "Denver Pop Festival" June 28, 1969: Pirate's World, Sheridan Street, Dania, FL July 8, 1969: Blossom Music Centre, Cuyahoga Falls, OH July 13, 1969: Singer Bowl Stadium, Flushing Meadows, Long Island, NY with Jeff Beck Group, Ten Years After, Edwin Hawkins Singers "Flushing Meadows Singer Bowl Music Festival" July 27, 1969: Gold Creek Park, Woodinville, WA with The Doors, Spirit, Chuck Berry, Blacksnake, Albert Collins, Youngbloods, Flying Burrito Brothers, Guess Who, Ike and Tina Turner Revue, Charles Lloyd, Bo Diddley, Led Zeppelin, Lee Michaels, The Flock, Lights by The Retina Circus "Seattle Pops Festival" July 30, 1969: Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT with Led Zeppelin, Lights by Frank & Stein August 6, 1969: Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS August 7, 1969: 'The Dave Frost Show', CBS TV Show, New York City, NY (broadcasting date) The band perform: 'Need Love'. August 9, 1969: Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA with Spirit, Illusion August 31, 1969: Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ with Rhinoceros September 6, 1969: Cincinnati Zoo, Cincinnati, OH with Grand Funk Railroad, Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Lonnie Mack, Dee Felice Trio, Balderdash, Sound Musem "The First Annual Midwest Mini-Pop Festival" September 13, 1969: University of Miami, Coral Gables, FL September 20, 1969: Palazzo del Cinema, Lido di Venezia, Venice, Italy "Mostra Internazionale di Musica Leggera" The band win this 3-day (Sept. 18-20) Italian musica pop festival with the song: 'Some Velvet Morning' (they sang it live but in playback mode, miming the vocals and instruments). September 21 or 22, 1969: Le Rotonde, Garlasco, Pavia, Italy October 5, 1969: Morrow Field House, Slippery Rock College, Slippery Rock, PA with Gues Who October 10-11, 1969: Fillmore East, New York City, NY with AUM, Dr. John The Night Tripper October 19, 1969: Fieldhouse, University of Toledo, Toledo, OH November 22, 1969: HemisFair Arena, San Antonio, TX with Bit's Of Soul with Sara Phelcher, TSU Tornados November 28 or 29 or 30, 1969: Palm Beach International Raceway, West Palm Beach, FL "First Annual Palm Beach Music And Art Festival" December 6, 1969: Academy Of Music, New York City, NY with B.B. King, James Gang (Vanilla Fudge filled in for Canned Heat) December 27-29, 1969: outdoor venue, San Luis Obispo, CA with The Byrds, Sweetwater, Bycycle, Blues Image, Blue Mountain Eagle, Chambers Bros., Country Joe and The Fish, Iron Butterfly, John Savages, Eric Mercury, Pacific Gas & Electric, Rotary Connection, Spirit, Johnny Winter, Bobby Womack, Youngbloods, Zephyr, and others "Indian Creek Celebration and Music Appreciation Seminar" (cancelled) December 27 or 28 or 29, 1969: Miami-Hollywood Speedway, Pembroke Pines, FL with Santana, Crow, Smith, Canned Heat, Grateful Dead, Butterfield Blues Band, B.B. King, Hugh Masakela, Tony Joe White, Biff Rose, Amboy Dukes, Turtles, Motherlode, The Band, Johnny Winter, Cold Blood, Cradle, Sweetwater "Miami Rock Festival - Last Rock Festival of the 60's" March 14, 1970: The Action House, Island Park, Long Island, NY Vanilla Fudge's last gig. March 27 or 28 or 29, 1970: outdoor venue, 10 miles East of Lubbock, Texas "Southwest '70 Peace Festival" (Vanilla Fudge canceled) July 17, 1970: National Guard Armory, Dalton, GA (cancelled) VANILLA FUDGE #2 (1984) 1) Mark Stein 2) Tim Bogert 3) Carmine Appice 4) Ron Mancuso guitar VANILLA FUDGE #3 (1987) 1) Mark Stein 2) Tim Bogert 3) Carmine Appice 4) Paul Hanson guitar February 14, 1987: Harpos, Detroit, MI with Rare Earth "WRIF 16th Anniversary" VANILLA FUDGE #4 (MAY 14, 1988) 1) Mark Stein 2) Tim Bogert 3) Carmine Appice 4) Lanny Cordola guitar May 14, 1988: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY "Atlantic Records 40th Anniversary" VANILLA FUDGE #5 (1991) 1) Carmine Appice 2) Derek St. Holmes vocals, guitar 3) Martin Gerschwitz vocals, keyboards 4) Tom Croucier vocals, bass VANILLA FUDGE #6 (SEPT 1998 - JAN 1999 (only rehearsals)) 1) Tim Bogert 2) Vince Martell 3) William 'Bill' Pascali vocals, organ Hammond B-3 VANILLA FUDGE #7 (JAN 1999 - FEB 1999) / (JUL 1999 - AUG 1999) / (MAY 2001 - DEC 2001) 1) Tim Bogert 2) Vince Martell 3) Carmine Appice 4) Bill Pascali February 1999 (five-nights): STB 139 (aka Sweet Basil's), Tokyo, Japan Vanilla Fudge #7's debut gigs. The show on February 6 was recorded from the audience and later released as bootleg: "Live At Ropponge" (Crimson Records). July ?, 1999: Resorts Casino Hotel, 1133 Boardwalk, Atlantic City, NJ August 28, 1999: Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY with The Rascals, Shadows of Knight May 20, 2001: Memorial Auditorium, Montclair State University, Montlclair, NJ "Modern Drummer Magazine's 25th Anniversary Drum Festival" August ?, 2001: House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA August 28, 2001: Barnstormer Entertaintment Complex, Whitmore Lake, MI September 6, 2001: B.B. King Blues Club and Grill, 42nd Street, New York City, NY December 8, 2001: Bourbon Street Night Club, New Port Richey, FL VANILLA FUDGE #8 (JAN 2002 - 2002) 1) Carmine Appice 2) Vince Martell 3) Bill Pascali 4) Pete Bremy bass January 25, 2002: The Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ January 26, 2002: Jaxx Night Club, 6355 Rolling Road, West Springfield, VA January 28, 2002: B.B. King Blues Club and Grill, 42nd Street, New York City, NY VANILLA FUDGE #9 (2002 - OCT 2002) 1) Carmine Appice 2) Vince Martell 3) Bill Pascali 4) T.M. Stevens bass June 1, 2002: Gwangalli Beach, Busan, South Korea with Moring Bond, Lowdown 30, Sinawe, Kuroda Michihiro, Dimension Zero, Lee Hyun-Woo Band, Edenbridge "3rd Annual Busan Rock Festival" July 7, 2002: DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI with Ray Manzarek, Jefferson Starship August 2002: unknown venue, Seattle, WA August 2002: unknown venue, Randers, Denmark August 2002: unknown venue, Stockholm, Sweden August 2002: unknown venue, Rockford, IL August 2002: unknown venue, Clear Lake, IA VANILLA FUDGE #10 (aka #7) (OCT 2002 - MAR 2003) 1) Tim Bogert 2) Carmine Appice 3) Vince Martell 4) Bill PascalI January 17, 2003: Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA "NAMM Show" VANILLA FUDGE #11 (MAR 2003 - JAN 2?, 2005) 1) Tim Bogert 2) Carmine Appice 3) Bill Pascali 4) Teddy Rondinelli guitar + 5) Chuck Wright bass (filled in for Tim Bogert when the latter was ill from September to October 2003) July 11, 2003: Blues Garage, Hannover, Germany September 26, 2003: unknown venue, Amagansett, NY September 27, 2003: Bodless Opera House, Chester, NY September 28, 2003: B.B. King Blues Club and Grill, 42nd Street, New York City, NY September 29, 2003: The Traif, Buffalo, NY October 2, 2003: The Village, Vestra, Sweden October 3, 2003: tent, Uppsale, Sweden October 4, 2003: Rockland, Sala, Sweden October 6-7, 2003: Fasching, Stockholm, Sweden October 8, 2003: Kulturbolaget, Malmo, Sweden October 9, 2003: Pumpehuset, Copenhagen, Denmark October 10, 2003:Tante Olga, Randall, Denmark October 11, 2003: Tobaksfabrikken, Esbjerg, Denmark October 12, 2003: unknown venue, Hannover, Germany October 13, 2003: Downtown Blues Club, Hamburg, Germany October 14, 2003: Z7 Konzertfabrik, Kraftwekstrasse 7, Pratteln, Switzerland October 15, 2003: Muisiktheater Rex, Bensheim, Germany October 17, 2003: Gagarin 205, Athens Greece March 10, 2004: Camden Underworld, London, UK March 11, 2004: Irish Centre, Leeds, UK March 13, 2004: Rock Cafè, Stourbridge, UK March 14, 2004: The Limelight, Crewe, UK March 15, 2004. Renfrew Ferry, Glasgow, Scotland March 17, 2004: Cooperative De Mai, Ferrand, France March 18, 2004: L'Excalibur Night Club, Yerville, France March 19, 2004: La Luciole, Alencon, France March 20, 2004: Le Plan Ris Orange, Paris, France March 21, 2004: Spirit of '66, Verviers, Belgium March 23, 2004: Downtown Blues Club, Hamburg, Germany March 24, 2004: Harmonie, Bonn, Germany March 25, 2004: Quasimodo, Berlin, Germany March 26, 2004: Gewerkschafthaus, Erfurt, Germany March 27, 2004: Blues Garage, Hannover, Germany with The Lizards, Charlie A'Court March 28, 2004: Frankfurter, Hofmainz, Germany March 30, 2004: Backstage, Munich, Germany April 1-2, 2004: 'unknown title', TV Show, Stockholm, Sweden April 3, 2004: Nalen, Stockholm, Sweden April 4, 2004: Storan, Gorthenburg, Sweden April 8, 2004: New Age, Roncade, Italy April 9, 2004: Corallo Club, Scandiano, Italy April 10, 2004: Naima Club, Forlì, Italy July 17, 2004: Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY with The New Rascals VANILLA FUDGE #12 (aka #1) (MAY 2?, 2005 - AUG 2005) / (JUL 2006 - SEPT 2006) 1) Tim Bogert 2) Vince Martell 3) Carmine Appice 4) Mark Stein June 26, 2005: DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI with The Doors, Steppenwolf, Pat Travers, The Yardbirds "Strange Days Festival" VANILLA FUDGE #13 (aka #7) (SEPT 2006 - OCT 27, 2006) 1) Tim Bogert 2) Vince Martell 3) Carmine Appice 4) Bill Pascali October 27, 2006: Empire, 6355 Rolling Road, West Springfield, VA with Cactus VANILLA FUDGE #14 (aka #1, #12) (OCT 28, 2006 - 2007) / (MAR 2008 - SUMMER 2008) 1) Tim Bogert 2) Vince Martell 3) Carmine Appice 4) Mark Stein October 28, 2006: Patchogue Theatre For The Performing Arts, 71 East Main Street, Patchogue, NY with Glen Burtnik, MindField MARK STEIN & VINCE MARTELL OF VANILLA FUDGE (SUMMER 2008 - 2009) 1) Mark Stein 2) Vince Martell 3) Pete Bremy 4) Jimmy Jack Tamburo drums VANILLA FUDGE #15 (2011 - PRESENT) 1) Mark Stein 2) Carmine Appice 3) Vince Martell 4) Pete Bremy March 18, 2011: The Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ March 19, 2011: B.B. King Blues Club and Grill, 42nd Street, New York City, NY March 25, 2011: Boulton Center, Bay Shore, NY March 26, 2011: Regent Theatre, Arlington, NY March 27, 2011: Sellersville Theater, Sellersville, PA March 28, 2011: 'The Jimmy Fallon Show', NBC-TV, New York City, NY (broadcasting date) The band perform: 'You Keep Me Hanging On'. May 14, 2011: Wolf's Den at Mohegan Sun, Uncasville, CT May 15, 2011: Irvington Town Hall Theater, Irvington, NY May 27-29, 2011: National Harbor, Washington DC "Zep Fest 2011" (cancelled)